


the rise and the fall

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dallas Stars, Established Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He looks like your type.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Rick is slow to reply, still taking in the features of the man. Brown hair, a nice jaw that looks perfect to sink bruising bites against, tattoos spilling down both arms, and a wide smile that makes a fire burn slowly in the pit of Rick’s stomach.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t have a type, but he could work. I guess.”</i>
</p>
<p>Or, an AU of sorts in which Hank and Rick pick up Tyler Seguin for a threesome and Rick discovers that inviting Tyler home is a lot more than he bargained for emotionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rise and the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiousb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousb/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday present for Melody and I'm very nervous about this and hope she likes it. ;-;

“What about him?”

Rick turns his head, following Hank’s gaze to look at the person in question. Immediately Rick wants to say yes, his gaze sweeping over the young man at the other side of the bar.

“Why him?”

He can hear Hank scoff, doesn’t have to look to see the smirk on Hank’s face.

“He looks like your type.”

Rick is slow to reply, still taking in the features of the man. Brown hair, a nice jaw that looks perfect to sink bruising bites against, tattoos spilling down both arms, and a wide smile that makes a fire burn slowly in the pit of Rick’s stomach.

“I don’t have a type, but he could work. I guess.”

Hank laughs and brushes a kiss to Rick’s cheek.

“I’ll be right back.”

There’s something stirring to Rick about watching Hank pick someone up; the way it seems so effortless, so damn easy for Hank makes a slight sense of jealousy flare up in Rick’s chest. Not that he isn’t good at picking people up – he picked Hank up all those months ago, obviously he knows what he’s doing – it just never felt as simple as Hank makes it look.

He watches Hank approach the man, smile wide and teeth flashing and Rick can’t help but snort at the way the man seems to immediately latch onto Hank. There’s no point in trying to deny how pleasing Hank is to the eye. It’s helpful on these nights.

Hank talks to the man, gesturing back over to Rick and when the man looks over and locks his gaze on Rick’s, a fleeting sense of alarm fills Rick’s head. The man takes one quick glance at Rick, wetting his lips slowly, then nods and before Rick can prepare himself, Hank and the man are coming over.

“Rick, this is Tyler.”

Hank sounds pleased with himself, clearing taking note of Rick’s reaction to Tyler already.

Tyler grins crookedly, flashing his teeth and leans against the bar while waving his hand in a two-finger salute at Rick.

“Hey.”

Rick takes a quick gulp of his drink, swallowing before answering.

“Hi.”

Tyler just keeps grinning and it stirs something in the pit of Rick’s stomach. Hank knows how to read him and places a hand on the small of Rick’s back, leaning in to kiss his cheek lightly before turning to Tyler.

“Shall we get going?”

Tyler nods and looks even more excited at the prospect of finally _going_ and Rick feels a bit of unease at how excited he feels, too. He leans back against Hank’s hand, letting the press of Hank’s fingers at his back ground him a little.

He’s not looking at Hank when he answers, gaze locked on Tyler’s lips instead.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

//

Rick isn’t usually this nervous when he and Hank pick someone up. It’s not something that they do very often, but when they do, Rick finds it easy to get lost in the heat of the moment; especially when he has Hank whispering filthy commands into his ear.

With Tyler, though, it’s different. Rick is just so stuck on Tyler’s body and the way Tyler sounds as Hank pushes him down hard against the bed. Hank's been touching Tyler for only a few minutes but there is a bright flush spreading down Tyler's neck already and Rick wants to lick it, wants to bite down and leave a dark mark to last after the flush fades away.

He's staying back, though. Standing at the edge of the bed and watching as Hank pulls Tyler's clothes off slowly. Tyler is whining already and Hank quiets him with a rough kiss. Rick can see the way Tyler parts his lips, opening up to Hank, and Hank takes advantage of that, licking into Tyler's mouth hard.

Hank breaks the kiss and looks at Rick, grinning brightly. "Are you just going to stand there all night, babe?"

Rick almost says yes, but then Tyler is moving out from under Hank and grabs Rick by the hips, pulling him down onto the bed. Rick tries not to land on top of Tyler, not wanting to crush him but Tyler doesn't seem to care about that; wraps his arms around Rick's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

Rick can feel Hank's hands on his back, pressing him down a little before working his shirt off. There's a moment of limbs getting tangled as Hank yanks Rick's shirt up and off but once it's gone, Rick is pulled back down so his bare chest rubs against Tyler's. Tyler moans beneath him and Rick has to kiss him again, wanting more. He doesn't kiss as hard as Hank. He takes his time with it; pressing gentle nips to Tyler's lower lip before swiping his tongue over it, gently seeking access to Tyler's mouth. 

And Tyler gives. He gives and whines and quietly asks for more but Rick is content to just kiss Tyler for now, to make Tyler sigh and squirm and press up searching for more. Rick likes the way Tyler feels beneath him; he likes the difference in their bodies and the way Tyler submits so nicely to just kissing. He could do this all night. Just..... pin Tyler down and kiss him until they are both breathless. 

The thought is a bit overwhelming and Rick pulls back, moves off of Tyler and sits on the other side of the bed. 

Hank gives him a quizzical look and leans over to kiss him lightly, murmuring, "You okay?"

Rick pushes down the feelings of unease and kisses Hank back, tangling his fingers up in Hank's hair and smiles.

"Yeah. I just thought you'd want to prep him, take him first."

The grin that takes over Hank's face can only be described as a predatory one. Rick knows that this is Hank's favorite part of these nights. Hank likes to be in control, likes to push his dominance onto a new person and take them apart and Tyler..... well, Tyler is just so much more submissive than anyone they've been with before.

Hank kisses Rick firmly before pulling away, moving over to grab Tyler by the hips and flip him over onto his stomach. Tyler goes easily, huffing out a laugh as he bends his knees and lifts his ass up to give Hank easier access.

Rick watches as Hank looks over Tyler, runs his hands up Tyler's thighs and spreads his ass open. There's an almost aggressive beauty to the way Hank leans down and licks into Tyler, then bites at the globes of Tyler's ass.

Tyler moans and squirms a little, trying to turn his head to see Hank but Hank becomes relentless in the way he licks and fucks his tongue into Tyler and all Tyler can do then is drop his head and grasp at the sheets. 

Rick watches and slowly steps out of his pants, waiting a few minutes before pulling his boxers down as well and wraps a hand around himself. He strokes himself slowly, moving his hand in opposite time to the way Hank is licking into Tyler.

Tyler is turning into a writhing mess, moaning and shaking and begging for more. Rick wants to touch him, soothe him and trace over his tattoos with gentle caresses. He holds back from it for now, just touching himself and watching Hank break Tyler down.

Hank pulls away, his cheeks a little red from how long he's been eating Tyler's ass out, and smiles lewdly at Rick.

"Get me the lube and a condom, please?"

Rick lets go of himself, walking over to the nightstand and grabs the items from the drawer. He means to only hand them over to Hank and then move back to his spot standing next to the bed, but Hank grabs him by the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. 

He moans into, hands bracing against Hank's shoulders to keep himself balanced as his knees hit the bed. Tyler whines from where he's still perched on his hands and knees, turning his head to look at Hank and Rick.

"Fuck, you two are so fucking hot."

Rick feels a sudden burst of confidence at Tyler's words and tangles his fingers into Hank's hair, deepening the kiss and fucking his tongue into Hank's mouth. Hank is grinning into the kiss, dragging his nails down Rick's side and moans loudly. It always makes Rick feel like he's worth something when he pulls noises like that from Hank. When they break apart, Rick is pleased to see that Hank's eyes are wide and dark, lips red and puffy from Rick's teeth scraping against them.

Hank squeezes Rick's hips, then takes the lube and squeezes some out onto his hand. He nods towards Tyler's head, grinning.

"You should fuck his mouth while I fuck his ass."

Tyler groans and lifts his hips, clearly on board with the idea and Rick wants it too. He wants to see Tyler's lips wrapped around his cock and wants to find out just how much Tyler can take. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

He kisses Hank one last time before moving to the top of the bed, slipping down in front of Tyler with his legs spread. Tyler looks fucking gorgeous from this angle; ass in the air, elbows bent, cheeks red as he peers up through his eyelashes at Rick. 

Rick reaches out, trails his fingers over Tyler's cheek to the back of his neck and gently pulls him forward until Tyler's lips are brushing over his cock. Tyler doesn't waste any time in parting his lips and suckling at the tip of Rick's cock.

Rick jolts a little, grunting and squeezes the back of Tyler's neck. 

"Fuck."

Tyler hums, taking him in further and Rick looks down to watch, memorized by the way his cock is slowly disappearing into Tyler's mouth. Tyler's eyes flash open and he moans loudly, suddenly, and Rick tears his gaze away to see that Hank is pushing two fingers deep into Tyler. 

Tyler tries to rock back against Hank's fingers without letting Rick slip from his mouth, making little whining noises that send vibrations down Rick's cock.

Rick knows the look that's in Hank's eyes, knows that dominating urge is rising higher and it shows in the way that Hank fucks his fingers into Tyler without mercy. Tyler seems to love it; moaning around Rick's cock and rolling his hips, pushing his ass up further to take Hank's fingers deeper.

Rick squeezes Tyler's neck again, more firmly, and locks eyes with Hank. Hank arches a brow in question, and Rick nods.

From there, Hank moves fast. He pulls his fingers out of Tyler, snatching up the condom and tears it open, rolling it onto himself and without a word of warning to Tyler, Hank is pushing in.

Tyler nearly chokes on Rick's dick and Rick moves to pull out but Tyler grabs onto Rick's thighs and holds him in place, eyes opening to look at Rick. It takes Rick's breath away for a moment; seeing the bliss spread over Tyler's face as Hank presses all the way in, Tyler's lips still stretched around Rick's dick.

It's fucking gorgeous.

Hank gives Tyler a brief moment to adjust before starting to fuck him. It's a quick pace and each thrust in propels Tyler forward a bit, making his mouth sink further onto Rick's cock. Rick doesn't know how he's going to last long.

"Ah, fuck, Rick, he's so tight. You wouldn't think it looking at him but he is. Feels so good."

Rick moans, rocking his hips up. He doesn't know where to look. Tyler's lips or Hank's face. Both sights are beautiful and send rushes of arousal through his body.

Hank starts to fuck into Tyler harder, faster and Tyler chokes hard around Rick's cock. This time, he doesn't try to stop Rick as Rick pulls out of his mouth. He just blinks gratefully at Rick and gasps softly each time Hank thrusts in.

Tyler's lips look so red, so wet. Rick has to trace over them with his thumb and Tyler grins, sucking it into his mouth and biting is gently. Rick grunts, pulling his hand away, and starts to stroke himself. He needs to stop looking at Tyler before he gets too lost.

He refocuses his gaze on Hank, watching the way Hank's face twists in pleasure and he knows that Hank is close; can tell by the way Hank is gasping and the furrow between his brow. 

"Come on, Hank. Let me see you come."

Rick is grateful that his voice doesn't shake.

Hank thrusts hard into Tyler a few more times, then goes still, letting out a low groan as his orgasm washes over him.

Rick's always loved seeing Hank come. The way that every inch of Hank's body relaxes completely with it, the gorgeous way Hank's eyes light up while going glassy at the same time. It's so beautiful and Rick is briefly thankfully that Tyler is on his stomach and can't actually see this. He feels like this -- seeing Hank come undone -- is something that only _he_ should have the privilege of witnessing.

Hank pulls out eventually, dropping down onto the bed next to Tyler and touches Tyler's hip.

"You take it well."

Tyler laughs, leaning over to kiss Hank on the cheek.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Hank looks at Rick, almost expectantly.

"Go on, Rick. It's your turn."

Tyler looks eagerly at Rick, seeming even more excited at the prospect of being fucked by Rick than he was by Hank. Rick almost says no, but.... he can't let this chance go. He wants to feel Tyler, hot and tight, around his cock.

"Yeah. Yeah, gonna fuck you, Ty. You can take it?"

Tyler nods.

"Yeah. Didn't come yet. I can take it."

There's no point in fighting it, not when Rick wants so badly in that moment. So he moves off the bed, grabs himself a condom and gets it on quickly, before situating himself on the edge of the bed, behind Tyler.

He has to bite his lip to hold back a moan. Tyler's hole is still stretched a little from Hank and it's so easy for him to reach out and slip his thumb inside. Tyler makes a startled noise and Rick is suddenly overcome with the need to make Tyler sound like that again.

He spreads a little bit of lube over himself before pressing up against Tyler and slides in so easily, filling Tyler up and pushing in all the way. Hank was right -- even after being fucked, Tyler is somehow still tight around Rick's dick and it feels incredible. 

Rick braces his hands against Tyler's hip and pulls out slow, listening to Tyler breathe heavily under him, then snaps his hips forward fast. Tyler gasps and drops his head down to the bed, Hank watching from the side but not moving to participate. Rick looks at him and Hank just smiles, gestures with a hand in a ' _get on with it_ ' type of motion.

"Tyler... Tyler, you feel really good."

Rick tends not to talk when they do this; preferring to not have any sort of emotional connection with the third party. After all, this is just sex. It's just a one night thing. But something about Tyler has just been making Rick do the opposite of all his usual behaviors.

Where Hank was fast and hard, taking what he wanted without a second thought to Tyler; Rick is slow and careful, rocking his hips in an easy manner and leaning down to bite at the back of Tyler's neck. 

Rick noses into Tyler's hair, breathing heavily against sweat damp skin, and slides a hand under Tyler to wrap around Tyler's cock, stroking him slow and in time with the thrusts. Tyler is gasping, shuddering and responding to Rick in a way that he didn't with Hank. Rick feels a sense of satisfaction at that, almost a sense of entitlement. He wants to look at Hank, wants to say ' _look, see, I'm just as good as you at this_ ', but his focus is solely on Tyler right now. He's never felt this invested in getting someone other than Hank off before.

Tyler is grasping at the sheets, cock heavy against Rick's hand. He's gasping out these little broken noises, muffled words. Rick is fairly certain he hears his name being said once or twice. It fuels Rick's desire to make Tyler come, to feel Tyler let go beneath him and Rick quickens his pace. His thrusts become faster, deeper and he keeps his hand loose around Tyler's cock so Tyler can easily rock against it.

"Yeah, come on. Come on, Ty. You close?"

Tyler whines, clenching around Rick's cock.

"Y- _yeah_."

Rick kisses Tyler's shoulder, fucks into him a little harder.

"Come on, baby. Want to feel you come on my dick."

Tyler gasps, moans loudly, and as Rick thrusts in hard again, he loses it. He comes harder than Rick expected him to, clenching hard around Rick's dick and rocks almost spastically against Rick's hand.

Rick groans and fucks in fast, hard and lets out a strangled cry as his orgasm rushes over him, spilling out of him and filling the condom.

He stays pressed up against Tyler, body weight pushing Tyler down against the bed, but Tyler doesn't seem to mind.

Hank eventually moves over, touching Rick and bringing him back to reality.

"Rick, you need to move. You're going to crush him."

Rick is startled, but nods and quickly pulls out, letting Hank move him down onto the bed next to Tyler. He's vaguely aware of Hank taking the condom off of him, of Hank kissing his hip and murmuring about how good he just was. The touch of a washcloth to his skin is the thing that really brings him back and he lifts his head to smile lazily at Hank, watching Hank wipe him down and then Tyler.

"Thanks."

Hank smiles and doesn't say a word, leaving the room to go back to the bathroom once he's done wiping Tyler down.

Rick moves onto his side, touching a hand to Tyler's back and leans in close, nosing at Tyler's ear.

"Hey. You okay?"

Tyler makes a soft noise, slowly moving until he's crowded up against Rick, tucking his face to Rick's neck.

"Mmm. S'good."

Rick smiles and curls an arm over Tyler's waist, holding him securely. It's another thing that usually doesn't happen. Once the sex is over, the third party tends to leave. But Tyler doesn't seem to have any inclination of leaving and Rick feels perfectly okay with that.

Hank comes back a few minutes later, wearing sweatpants and gets into bed on Tyler's other side. He doesn't comment on Tyler still being there or the way that Tyler is curled up on Rick. He just touches Tyler's back and leans over to kiss Rick softly.

"Sleep well. Both of you."

Tyler makes a snuffling noise, like he's already halfway to being asleep and Rick tries to relax against the pillows.

Hank watches him for a moment, then settles down in bed, rolling over so his back is to Rick and Tyler. Rick knows that if Hank had a problem with Tyler still being there, something would have been said. This was a night of firsts, it seemed.

Rick stays awake the longest, listening to Tyler quickly fade into sleep and Hank following suit a half hour later.

There's a feeling of unease settling in his chest again and it only grows as Tyler shifts closer, grabbing at Rick in his sleep and mumbling something under his breath.

Rick frowns a bit, rubs his hand over Tyler's back and makes a soft shushing noise. Tyler relaxes, sighing, and a smile spreads across his face in his sleep.

Rick's heart skips a beat or two.

This night just might be the start of his downfall.


End file.
